1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print medium-conveying device and an inkjet printing device, and particularly relates to a technique of conveying a sheet-like print medium such as a printing paper by a drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a drum conveying system as a conveying system of a print medium in an inkjet printing device. In the drum conveying system, the print medium is conveyed by winding the print medium around the outer peripheral surface of a drum and rotating the drum.
PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-220954) describes an inkjet printing device that adopts the drum conveying system. In this inkjet printing device, to prevent float and wrinkles from being caused in a print medium wound around a drum, a configuration is provided in which, when the print medium is transferred from a drum to a drum, it is transferred while giving back tension to the print medium. Specifically, when the print medium is conveyed by a drum in the previous stage, by disposing a guide plate along the conveyance path of the print medium and sucking the back surface of the print medium by the guide plate, the back tension is given to the print medium.